<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【南北车】边自慰边给对方做 by moyanxixi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570360">【南北车】边自慰边给对方做</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi'>moyanxixi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>是黑历史，非常黑的那种</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>南北组</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【南北车】边自慰边给对方做</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>是黑历史，非常黑的那种</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一个星期后，见证黑化洛天依和乐正绫激情一夜的痕迹彻底消失，乐正绫总算可以好好的出去疯了。<br/>“天依，回家了回家了，再晒要出事儿。”乐正绫这个活力无限的妹子都被这太阳弄得快化了，结果洛天依这个小吃货，全然不顾头顶的太阳吃得正欢。<br/>“唔，阿绫不舒服吗，那回去吧。”洛天依扔掉手里吃完的竹签，还带着油渍的嘴在乐正绫脸颊上迅速亲了一下。<br/>“诶诶，全是油还亲，赶紧回去了，还想吃就再买两串。”反正是我哥给的钱。<br/>“不吃了，阿绫要是不舒服就赶紧回去吧。”洛天依大概还在对那次事情感到对不起乐正绫，现在这段时间是无条件听从她的话，虽然也没利用这点做什么坏事就对了。<br/>“说了我不会再介意这事了，你这样我都不习惯。”乐正绫无奈地揉了揉洛天依的头发，轻轻将她环在臂弯里。<br/>“毕竟两次都伤害到阿绫了嘛，有点过意不去。”洛天依就势在乐正绫胸口乱蹭。<br/>“说了没事，走吧回家了。”乐正绫捉住趁机在自己背后乱摸的小爪子，两人一路上打打闹闹，基本没分开过地坐地铁回了家。<br/>“凉快凉快。”回到家感觉到扑面而来的冷气的乐正绫总算缓过了天气太热而出现的头昏。<br/>“所以，天依你能从我身上下来了吗……”乐正绫无奈地低头看着如同八爪鱼一般缠在自己身前的小灰毛，从下地铁就一直是这样，都不知道自己是怎么走回来的。<br/>“呼，阿绫你身上全是汗，好热。”结果洛天依装作一脸嫌弃地让双脚落地，走了两步瘫在沙发上。<br/>“小天依我挂着你走了一路还嫌弃我是吧。”乐正绫挑了挑眉毛，欺身压住洛天依。<br/>“阿绫，不闹好不好，热。”洛天依顿时变脸，可怜兮兮地看着乐正绫。<br/>“貌似我这几天都没做什么出格的事吧，今天玩玩怎么样~”乐正绫笑眯眯地看着洛天依。<br/>“阿绫，你……你想干嘛……”洛天依的声音有些颤抖，这笑容比空调还有效。<br/>“我记得，小天依曾经想着我，自慰是吧。”乐正绫慢慢地解开洛天依的衣服。<br/>“唔~”洛天依的脸颊变得通红，曾经的黑历史被自己爱人亲口说出来，羞耻感。<br/>“那，小天依再做一遍给我看看？”乐正绫故意把最后一个音上扬，说话间已经把上衣全部脱光。<br/>“呜~能不能，拒绝……好，好害羞~”洛天依捂住脸，自己那时候的样子真的太羞耻了，要是在阿绫面前会没脸见人的。<br/>“那就算了。”乐正绫装作一脸无趣地离开洛天依，拿起遥控器调了下空调温度。<br/>“呜~阿绫不要生气，我……呜…我做……”洛天依感觉自己已经脸红到要冒热气了(蒸汽姬)，声音更是一点点降低，到最后自己都快听不清了。<br/>“真乖~”乐正绫吻了吻满脸通红的洛天依，双手撑在她的身体两侧，居高临下地看着，仔细看着。<br/>“唔~”洛天依紧闭着双眼，双手有些颤抖地摸上自己的身体，触碰到时洛天依明显抖了一下。<br/>“嗯啊~”洛天依的左手缓缓握住自己的雪峰，有些僵硬地揉捏着，全身都能感觉到乐正绫炽热的目光，渐渐出现的快感和快要爆炸的羞耻感。<br/>“好可爱啊，小天依。”乐正绫吻了吻洛天依的红透的脸颊，随后视线就继续在她全身游走，红色眼眸就像真的燃起了烈火。<br/>“唔~阿……阿绫…哈……别说…出来……”洛天依完全不敢睁眼看乐正绫，感觉到自己胸前挺立起来的一点，在手掌中被来回摩擦。<br/>乐正绫没再说话，只是用自己的视线在洛天依身上点火，然而她没发现自己的脸颊也开始变红。<br/>“唔啊~”洛天依的手指按压着红缨，体温开始上升，张嘴喘着气，右手已经接近下身。<br/>“呼……”乐正绫不知何时呼吸开始变得急促，心跳逐渐加快，撑着沙发的双手竟然有些无力。<br/>“啊~”洛天依的手摸到了花瓣，有些溢出来的爱液打湿了手指，左手松开了雪峰，抬到嘴边咬住指关节，想要抑制呻吟。<br/>“天依。”乐正绫压低身子在洛天依颈侧蹭了蹭，她大概意识到了自己是怎么回事，被反攻了两次，自己已经出现了小受的一面，虽然不明显就是了。<br/>“啊~”意识已经模糊的洛天依并没有听到自己的爱人喊自己，不想被空虚感折磨，手指直接探进了小穴，虽然爱液不多，但也不会痛，指腹摩擦着内壁。<br/>“唔！阿绫！”洛天依睁大了眼睛，带着泪花的碧绿色眼睛惊讶地看着乐正绫，自己的左手不知何时被她握住，而乐正绫也倒在自己身边。<br/>“天依~”乐正绫的声音略带着情欲，左手领着洛天依的手向自己身下探去，上衣不知何时被自己解开，两个几乎是赤裸的人紧贴在一起。<br/>“阿绫，怎……唔！”洛天依竟然一时摆脱了情欲的控制，然后当自己被乐正绫吻住的时候，就再次跌落回欲望的深渊。<br/>“嗯啊~”乐正绫的意识也渐渐模糊，身下的感觉再次出现，胡乱地拉着洛天依的手来到了私密地带。<br/>“啊~”洛天依自慰的手不知何时碰到了敏感点，左手却触摸到一片湿润，这是，阿绫的？<br/>这感觉对于正常的洛天依来说是完全陌生的，黑化状态自己的意识是一片模糊，对于有什么感觉是根本不记得。<br/>“嗯~这……这里……”乐正绫握着洛天依的手指找到了自己的小穴，随后再也没有力气，无力地搂着洛天依。<br/>“阿……阿绫，可……可以吗？”洛天依勉强忍住呻吟问出一句完整的话。<br/>“可以……的，天依~”乐正绫紧贴着洛天依，两人微微泛红的皮肤互相摩擦。<br/>“啊！”洛天依还没有下一步动作，自己的身体却先一步反应，这时候她才意识到刚才自己的手指完全没有停歇，身体已经达到了顶峰，意识一回来，高潮的快感就铺天盖地地袭来，抽出沾满爱液的手指，急促地喘着气。<br/>“天依~”乐正绫有些难耐地声音在耳边响起，突然感觉到有东西在摩擦左手，有些混沌的意识开始清醒。<br/>“阿绫~”洛天依回抱着乐正绫，左手直接两根手指挤进了洞穴。<br/>“嗯啊~”乐正绫突然收紧双臂紧紧抱着洛天依，空虚感被填满。<br/>“阿绫，阿绫……”洛天依也不知道该这么做，完全交给身体的本能，胡乱地喊着乐正绫的名字，左手开始抽插，试图找到敏感点。<br/>“嗯~天依……哈…天依……”两人互喊着名字，赤裸的身体纠缠在一起，两人的爱液混在一起，打湿了沙发。<br/>手指感受到的温热和柔软，狭窄的小穴紧咬着自己的手指，这感觉是完全陌生的，无意间擦过一点，耳边乐正绫的声音突然拔高，本能地想要听到更多，不断撞击，偶尔按压，果然听到了。<br/>“阿绫~”洛天依呢喃地喊了乐正绫的名字，手指突然无法移动，还没反应过来，温热的爱液将自己的手指推了出去。<br/>“啊~天依……哈……天依……”两人都浑身无力地抱在一起，洛天依的脑袋还是当机的，而乐正绫还沉浸在高潮中。<br/>“阿绫睡会吧。”洛天依发现乐正绫的呼吸逐渐平稳，有些困意浮现，勉强伸手拉过一旁的毯子严严实实地盖住两人。<br/>“嗯。”乐正绫的声音弱弱的，完全看不出来以往的活力，下意识抱紧洛天依，蹭了蹭她的脸颊。<br/>洛天依笑了笑，同样抱着乐正绫，两人在沙发上相拥入眠。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>